Optical device is widely used in human daily life. For example, various optical devices are designed for providing illumination. Some optical devices provide special light effect for required function.
For example, spotlight devices are used for generating a focus light to particularly placing light beam on a desired object like a painting or a dinner table. Even for the same spotlight function, different parameters may provide different light effects.
Therefore, it would be a technical challenge to design a simple structure of spotlight device and would be even better if heat dissipation and assembling factors are also considered in such design. Particularly, if flexibility is also provided, it would be even more beneficial.